reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TNT LotLP
Welcome Hi, welcome to Red Dead Redemption Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cannon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TeslaRaptor (Talk) 21:09, 8 April 2010 Greetings Hey! Thanks for dropping me a message. There's definitely some work to be done. You've done some great work on CODWikia, no doubt. we're still just trying to establish the format of articles, and establish pages so that when the hype for the game ramps up, we'll be able to maintain easy access to reliable info. The achievements page and the hunting page has a lot of opportunity for article creation right now, there is definitely stuff that can be pulled from trailers if you want to generate some content. I look forward to seeing your work! Cheers -- Tiktaalik 22:00, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Ah, nog een Nederlander, mooi. Zoveel ervaring is mooi, ik kan trouwens nog wel een admin gebruiken als je daar zin in hebt, heb er op het moment 3, waarvan er 2 gloednieuw zijn (deze week nog aangesteld), Tiktaalik en Raadec zijn de twee nieuwe. Die laatste moet ik nog even bekijken, zal na een week of 2 wel inactief raken, maarja, beter dan niets. Het beste spreek je gewoon mij of Tiktaalik aan dus. Voor de rest kan je misschien wel wat helpen om uit te zoeken wat er nog qua maintenance gedaan moet worden, en natuurlijk gewoon editen. ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 10:46, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Solid work today! Exactly the kind of stuff we need done around here. -- Tiktaalik 16:12, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Welcome mssg Yup looks very nice, to be honestly I couldn't find the page for it, made little tweak so it says "We're" instead of "I'm", but I really like it. ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 10:57, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Apparently it doesn't work, take a look at new member user pages. Can't think of a reason why it doesn't change, since it's the proper template. ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 16:49, April 10, 2010 (UTC) again, sorry. I am so use to being logged in by default that when the system logs me out on its own, I don't notice :) As you might have read, I've been doing my homework (thus my absence for the past few days). But now I'm back and ready to give this Wikia what for. Raadec 21:45, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Admin Pic and Policy I've read the Policy now, and even made a point about one of them, hope it helps. And. Yeh, I do like that picture, very mean looking :) The main character kinda reminds me a Tommy Vercetti but with a hat. Raadec 22:11, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Bad Guy Heya chief. I really appreciate all the housekeeping and policy/template work you've been doing. Major imporvements for this wikia. Thanks! Also, you've been correcting a lot my spelling mistakes in-article; thanks for that too, makes me look slightly less bumbling. Right on -- Tiktaalik 18:44, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Site skin You don't see the black and red style? I think that's pretty okay, but if you can think of a better style, we can work on it ;) Policies look very nice, thanks for doing that. I haven't been doing too much recently, but it'll come, trust me. ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 19:05, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Admin Raadec Why've I lost my Admin picture? Am I not becoming an Admin now? The only reason I didn't make those pages on Tuesday was I've been on London for the past 2 days getting a job. Raadec 19:35, April 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: I've never been officially an admin as of yet, I thought that would come once I proved my self. But my awesome admin picture has been taken off my User page. Just woundered why :) Raadec 20:45, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Message: Signature of admin Is it possible to remove the auto-sig from the last admin online, when a new editor has been welcomed? For example, Fireman345 made an article and was welcomed with the message you created, but it is auto-signed by the last admin online, so for example, you logged in most recently and the message has your name under it. So, basically, is it possible to remove that, and put "-The RDR Wikia Staff" underneath it, with a link in it to a page that shows the current admins? That would at least make it easier for new members to find out who the admins are, instead of looking for the user list in special pages. I want to make the welcome message perfect, just like you. So we'll be done with that. ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 18:43, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I think it looks better, easier for new members to find the admins, and it looks like we have a solid base (which was basically my primary goal until now). I'd say we try this out for a while, looks more professional too in my opinion Shit I totally forgot... The banner, well, find that font for me and I'll send you 4 russian women. Ahah, I just made one myself, I just put the RDR (oh god, same abbreviations...) logo next to it and put a red filter over it so it doesn't look different. Check it out, it's still loading for me though. Took the wrong one, it's good now Hmm, that's probably because of my resolution, I can easily read it. Well, I'll change it to yours and see if it works out good :) I agree, good you mentioned the resolution thing. I'm running on 1600x900 now, so that's the problem. I just widened the word "Wiki" a bit so it really looks like it's the same font. I could also try to make those little black chips in it, like the "Red Dead" words have, but that'll wait. ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 11:37, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Yo Hey, just like to let you know that I am sorry for my continued absence. I promised to do some work Tuesday last week and I've yet to do anything. But I promise I will do shit-loads next week. Next week I have nothing going on since its still a week of the easter hols and I'm not going to London or anything like that, a whole week of didly squat. So I will do some work on this Wikia even if it kills me :) Raadec 21:15, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Cant Edit Dear admin, When im logged in on my account the text box( where im writing now) is grayed out and for some reason i can't edit. I also see that alot of new contribs are done by anonymous contribs. Is this a bug or some Problem with the account server?. WugHD Great Minds Listen Alike? Hey TNT LotLP, J.M. Gatling here......turns out we have have simular, if not the same, taste in music....brings a whole new mean to the phrase 'great minds think alike', doesn't it?. Oh and btw welcome to the wikia!J.M. Gatling 17:59, April 19, 2010 (UTC) message. I thought you guys needed an extra admin, Hence why i applied. This wikia will however become enormous when the game comes out, It is because we are still unknown at this point. When you check the internet there isnt such an in-depth database anywere except as us, so eventualy this wiki will become well known. WugHD2.0 22:55, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Categories Heya chief. Got a message a couple hours ago from Gboyers, the founder of the Grand Theft Wiki. He shared some concerns with me about the organization after we had incorporated the Red Dead Revolver wiki. It has been nagging on my mind as well. He has offered up a few suggestions, on my talk page, that are well worth consideration. Give it a read and let me know what you think. You have a clear penchant for organization on the wiki so I figured you'd likely be the best candidate to spearhead and establish a convention. I'd be more than happy to go around to the numerous articles and make any necessary changes to content and article categorization. Let me know what you're thinking on the subject is. Cheers -- Tiktaalik 11:43, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :Ah I thought you used the single word redemption as well... Ah doesn't matter. I did it because it's shorter and people know what it means. ::Doesn't removing them conflict with the granularity policy? If not, go ahead, should be clear. Animals achievements are fine though. :::Sure, but have you seen the Fallout wikia? Every page is spammed with details, and it's great for information. We'll see, I'd say let is hold on for a bit and we ::::can discuss that part later. Unless you really feel like acting like a bot, ofcourse ;) ::::Haha, just what I expected. Like separating semi-auto's and bolt actions, and asking an old man to explain which is which. ::::I'd say we wait for the gun nuts to show up, and keep it as rifles and handguns. :::::Took forever -_- Well do what you think is best. ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 14:05, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks TNT LotLP for the 'warm' welcome. And really, you made that Banner? i'm impressed. I couldn't do that if my life depended on it, well i could come up with the creative design for it....but still, i'm more of the sort of person who sits there and has long rambling conversations instead.J.M. Gatling 20:34, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :I'll tag onto the 'Thanks' theme and say thanks too, I'll do my best not to accidentally ban everyone (*cough*). Since you're the policy sheriff here, could you make a decision on naming articles and categories? I just noticed I was following Grand Theft Wiki rules and using title case (Like This and Redemption Weapons) but some of this wiki is using Wikipedia-style sentence case (Like this and Naming policy). The Naming policy doesn't specify which is preferred. Which one would this wiki like to use, and then we can fix the ones that are different. Thanks again - Gboyers talk 22:33, April 20, 2010 (UTC) We dont speak leet. you dont have to act so tough , it wasnt meant as leet or anything since i despise people speaking leet, however as admin you have to atleast posses some level of maturity and what you wrote in your edit contradicts that. WugHD, at work now cant log-on. Hey I didn't know you were an admin here. Cpl. Dunn 01:48, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Nice. Cpl. Dunn 01:48, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Protecting Red Dead Wiki Namespace Hey. On GTW, no regular user can edit the project namespace - even if we don't protect the pages. Is this same on here? If so, there's no need to specifically protect them. If not, would you want Wikia to set that up? Gboyers talk 19:25, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Partnership with RedDead.net Please see Forum:Partnership with RedDead.net‎ and tell me what you think. Ausir(talk) 23:39, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey man, what was "unacceptable" about my behavior? Ur a vandal Heh nice one. Also, how do you get the facepalm picture in the block template? ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 19:33, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Ofcourse, sneaky bastard. Also: RDN doesn't load D: ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 19:42, April 26, 2010 (UTC) RDN RDN = RedDead.Net. Ausir(talk) 20:19, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Guns x3 Well I'd personally wait until the game is released so we can find out how all weapons are classified, I'm not that good with ancient guns :P ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 10:38, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Spoilers Hey TNT. We're getting a lot of storyline material content updates recently, and we so far don't have any kind of template or convention for spoiler warnings. You seem to be all over the template stuff, wanna see what you can do? Cheers -- Tiktaalik 14:53, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Great work, thanks! -- Tiktaalik 19:21, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Spoiler tags Nice one mate, Ill be checking every article for spoilers and put the correct spoiler alerts in. +1 WugHD2.0 18:53, April 30, 2010 (UTC) luger Well every shot with a would-be luger has been confirmed to be Borchardt. I'm saving the content for the page and remove it. ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 12:07, May 2, 2010 (UTC) hey TnT I see you editted the trivia section on honor, I know this isnt the NWN wikia or what ever you meant. But i thought it would be a good thing to tell the readers where a system like this first appeared. and thus one of the definitions of a trivia section. Anyway if you feel like it shouldnt be there its your wiki afterall. WugHD2.0 18:29, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Rules Alright, thanks for clearing that up. Thought i had a total freedom of 'text' :P (aslong it is apropriate ofcourse) 19:53, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Achievements Please see Forum:Achievements and tell me what you think. Thanks! Ausir(talk) 22:47, May 5, 2010 (UTC) question about war horse i pre ordered my Red dead redemption and im going to get the warhorse. lets say if my war horse dies will i get it back? Who the....... Lordofthelargepants? Who on earth are you, why are you talking to me? Lol, just joking, thanks mmaann. Cpt. Carebear 12:25, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Regulations TnT what are the restrictions with magazine scans? Can we post them or are they copyrighted, and thus unable to post on the wikia. On a side note RDR got a 9.75 from Game informer if im correct! WugHD2.0 13:46, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Countdown Unless Im mistaken the countdown on the front page is incorrect, instead of reading 8 more days it should read 9 more days. today is the 9th, it comes out the 18th. just trying to help. EDIT: Is there any time zone in the US that would make it only 8 days tho? Scans Alright thats clear, Anyway ever thought asking andy if we can get our own hosted forum spot on RDN? i mean we could moderate it ourselves and password protect. A good area to talk about the wikia? For a Example go here..Forum is down atm ill post the link later. I can ask andy if all admins and wikia helpers agree on this. WugHD2.0 16:21, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Forum Well TnT i hope you agree with me that our current forum is really awesome :P.. No but really it gives us a perfect private wikia enviroment moderated by one of the admins ( or all three) on RDN. Our current forums is just not fine tuned for discussions and Rdn just feels so much more comfortable for issues like that. And maybe handy in the future if we get a 'fan-base' when the game is released so people visit our hosted space and give us suggestions or discuss things in a organized, clean enviroment. Our current forums well you could keep them around, but as seeing most of the admins spent almost any on-line time on RDN i dont think it would be much of an issue, maybe even a candidate for removal. I mean i could never make a forum as i aint techy, so i respect our current forum, but its just sub-par for something that is gonna be quite big in on the 18th/21th :P WugHD2.0 17:53, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Vandals Will do from now on, chief. Did not occur to me that it helps monitor them. Cheers -- Tiktaalik 16:10, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Thanks alot TnT >.0 , I will use my powers for good..haha, no really. Anyway ive started a bit of a marketting campaign and i have already attracted some new edittors ive seen. by the way Someone is making Red Dead Wikia Signatures for advertisement purposes for us at the moment. ill show them to you when they are done. WugHD2.0 17:23, May 10, 2010 (UTC) 17:22, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Changes I make... Sorry about messing the link on the Browning Auto-5 weapon under Bonnie Mc-Farlane's "profile" page... I am not used to fixing grammatical errors on links (or hyperlinks, whichever) and didn't notice I messed that up... Next time I'll send you (or another admin) a message first, regarding what needs to be changed (if it's a link). Otherwise, I think I can manage the rest of the grammar changes I make (mostly involve the paragraphs, so it's only text, not links or anything)... Thanks for the heads up, and keep up the good work! :D Vandal TNT i had to rollback the pages about bulls, and undo a multiplayer article edit since Cornbread thinks its funny to insert gibberish and insert San andreas pics. WugHD2.0 08:58, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Info box Much "cleaner" and vissualy improved. A definite improvement on the old one +`1 Sorry that i wasn't on thatmuch today i work As security guard over 15 hours on some days. WugHD2.0 22:04, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Wikia Signatures One of the first line of signatures created by a graphical RDR fan and my ideas :P , anyways tell me how you think it turned out People can use them to advertise the wiki, or just download them if they like our wikia. Its found on my User page WugHD2.0 22:21, May 11, 2010 (UTC) The only threat To this wikia doesn't even seem to be vandals but people Editting weapon pages and Put manuals and guides in them why a Single action revolver is more acurate than some other real life revolver. Or a wall of text filled with historical facts. WugHD2.0 13:04, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Clan pages I have a question regarding the issue of clan pages. Please see User blog:Ausir/Clan pages and tell me what you think! Ausir(talk) 13:33, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Achievement boosting and Forum Hey there tnt, it might seem as if Black artist is boosting but he is just new and he uses (too)much links but he doesnt mean it like achievement boosting. I explained him multiple times in the edit notes that too much linking is bad etc. But it might be handy if you explain it too him too soo he knows your serious. Cheeeers WugHD2.0 12:45, May 15, 2010 (UTC) on a side not we got our own Private space on RDN just wanted to say >.o WugHD2.0 14:05, May 15, 2010 (UTC) The only reason I'm doing so much editing is that I simply go to the Dead End pages and work my way down the list. When I think of a wikia, I think of a spider web, in that every page should link to another, so their are no 1) "dead end" pages, or 2) pages that are lacking obvious links, like each page about a weapon in RDR not linking to the page "Weapons in Redemption." As you know, this wikia is gonna get a lot of user once RDR hits, and making this wikia streamlined and user-friendly is my major priority. I hope I haven't piss you or Wug off in any way ;). Also, I'm not achievement boosting. I only realized yesterday that there was even a badge thingy, when I got one.--User:Black ArtistTalk page 16:43, May 15, 2010 (UTC) posse section Need help asap had to revert 20+ edits already, he is spam deleting content! WugHD2.0 01:22, May 16, 2010 (UTC) News Hey, any chance you could remove this blog post entirely? I cant seem to find out how outside of asking you. I didnt mean to start a flame war. I was just curious about why there would be exclusive content. if you don't mind could you help me out? Thanks. Dondingo4 05:51, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. That was just a load of trouble no one really needs. Dondingo4 21:42, May 16, 2010 (UTC) profanity Hey there TnT, been doing a lot of clean-up work today and helping our users with problems, but there is one thing i couldn't answer or find anything. What about profanity in Posse pages? ive come across several pages with words like Shit etc. in the pages. Edit those out or let them stay unless its racist or hurtfull? Example Sincerely WugHD2.0 16:10, May 16, 2010 (UTC) re: talk page ... Can i ask why? :Rule reading ain't my thing, this sounds bad, but i don't care to much. sorry for not signing either not been on a wiki in ages 16:33, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: example page Haha how so now its getting personal, eh? Anyway it looks like a troll posse to me, full of 12 year old white Hip-Hoppahs. Edit: Vandal , 'vandalised the lasso page, after reverting he now did it a second time. WugHD2.0 16:25, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Character infoboxes There seems to be a problem with those not displaying correctly. Example Sincerely WugHD2.0 17:12, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: infobox Alright, figured it was Probably meaned that way. you don't seem to make mistake This guy is some sort of machine. But it wasn't me putting up those infoboxes, Some random edittors did and they thought it was a bug. meh ill see if i can correct those pages, maybe toy around in the sandbox abit. thanks WugHD2.0 20:51, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Im getting reviewed hey there TnT, i applied to become an Admin Here, Wish me luck >.o WugHD2.0 01:10, May 17, 2010 (UTC) adminship Heya tnt, A racist posted on the medicine page, ofcoure this means instant Block. can you block him as example how i should do it Edit: thanks for showing, So can you teach me an admin class 101 :P. I know how it works i just don't know the right templates used for Block user, i do know the one for warnings. And how long should a ban be issued in what cases? thanks in advance Edit: Thanks TnT for clearing that up, Is it okay if i practice a bit in the sandbox page? WugHD2.0 11:32, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Great jedi The young padawan mastered the arts of Blocking :P Thanks Sincerely WugHD2.0 11:43, May 17, 2010 (UTC) posse section Hey Tnt, tik, ausir and me have a discussion about the posse section, It brings us alooot of problems (check the block log) The discussion is to be found in the Private wikia space on RDN. WugHD2.0 19:12, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Signature Hey there TnT you being the Tech guy around here, i have been fiddling with my sig forever now. can you make me one saying WugHD2.0 (talk) in those small letters just like you have zipper. WugHD2.0 22:45, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Posse Page Hey there, I just read the blog post about the restrictions of editing on posse pages now. Is it possible to devolve editing powers to the creator/owner of that page so that every time an edit is needed/wanted an admin does not have to be bothered? As our Nuns On Horseback page is lengthly and popular with friends and fans at the moment with new members and such it constantly needs updating and therefore would be an inconvenience to admins having to temporarily open editing on a page frequently. No problems if this isn't available or achieveable, I was just wondering. Thanks, NUNSONHORSEBACK 18:29, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok thanks Ok. The rolling block rifle isn't in the rifle section by the way and it is in the game. I will use preview instead sorry was trying to work out why it wouldn't make the table. Sorry didn't notice. Also sorry for missing out the sig. But yes irl it is the Remmington No.1 RBR. Well anyway we got off to a bit of a bumpy start but I think we can get over that. Nice to "meet" you. :) Like my Sig? I'll look into getting a link put into it. Yeah I just like the picture I use it everywhere at the moment. At least I stand out form the crowd ;) http://i472.photobucket.com/albums/rr81/Sim97/Nightmarebeforechristmas.jpg 20:39, May 18, 2010 (UTC) can you delete the posse SCORCHING HEADS POSSE scorch117 Made an account. hi :3 *smooch* Eimaj09 21:49, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Marauders posse hey um im trying to update my posse page "Marauders" and it will not let me... um how do i show i have more members of the posse if it will not let me add them idk it says you last edited the page so hoped you can halp thx. Posse Editing You said something about monitoring the IP's of the people editing posse pages just saying i will be editing mine alot from multiple computers due to our posse still being developed. So just saying im not some idiot trying to vandalize Sitenotice You can change the Sitenotice id to a higher one. Then everyone who dismissed the previous version will see the new one again. Ausir(talk) 14:08, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :Change the 0 to 1. And then to 2 if you change the sitenotice again, etc. Ausir(talk) 14:12, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ::That's because you changed Sitenotice id to Sitenoticeid in the link for some reason. :) I edited the proper one to 1 and should display to you now. Ausir(talk) 14:16, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Just a side note, but it's best to not change the Sitenotice ID every time. The best thing to do if you accidentially dismissed it, go to your browser's cookie menu (Firefox: Extra --> Options --> Privacy --> Individual cookies), and search for "sitename.wikia.com". Look for the cookie named "dismissSiteNotice" and remove it. This should make it show up for you only. Mark (talk) 14:21, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Come on man, what did you do that for? I was going onto my posse page title Nice Boys, and I tried editing it because I just got my very first member and I was pretty excited to show people that I'm not alone. Anyways, I found out that my page was locked, and editing was impossible. The last known editor was you. I'm not angry or anything, just concerned... Why did you lock my page? I certainly do not have duplicate accounts, and I tried out for your Deadly Assassin Outfit giveaway today. I really hope you can tell me... Heavy Gamer10 13:58, May 21, 2010 (UTC)Heavy Gamer10 (Michael Fiamski) Vandal Can't remember the last time I had to report one, but here you are: 71.64.142.221, been vandalizing a ton of pages.--WouldYouKindly 00:02, May 23, 2010 (UTC) And another: http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/213.121.18.200 --WouldYouKindly 00:07, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Maradurs hey if you can just close our posse page it fell apart no use waisting space on your site sorry for waisting your time love the site so far oh and its the maradurs posse. Apology of my actions on the 10th of May. The admin who blocked me was Ausir but he said he won't be able to help me so try the Red Dead Wiki Administrators as he is only a helper. When I first joined this wiki I really liked it, but one day I was quite stupid to vandal the wiki by posting a picture of Bin Laden, One of my real life friends and a doll to. Now this was only for fun and was only for me and my mate to have a laugh with. I was intending to delete the pictures after I went until I got a 3 day block. I got my copy of the game on Friday and thought it would be good to edit the wiki with some of the things I find during my gameplay of it. But I'm on the wall of shame vandal list and I feel I will not do it again, ever and will continue to discover more things throughout the game. The vandal template on my account on this Wikia gives me a bad impression for my past actions, Come on its like Red Dead Redemption you do a bad thing but then you start doing good things and people respect you more. If you could get me of the wall of shame I'd be very happy and I promise I won't ever let this happen again, And as a user of this Wikia I would like to ask you if you could delete my vandal template off my profile. Thank you for your time, Agonul. Leave a message on my talk page. RE: hey there Yeah, pretty much, although it's died down quite a bit thankfully.--WouldYouKindly 16:50, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Overlooked error? I've just checked the community page and i don't seem to be listed, not sure if this maybe a overlooked error, hence the title, or what. Anyway would appreciate it if someone would correct this!J.M. Gatling 17:24, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey Where have you been? I thought we were going to play RDR sometime. -- [[User:EightOhEight|'EightOhEight]] Got a whole nest of vandals here * http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/90.217.196.19 * http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/24.111.31.248 * http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/174.115.134.36 * http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/81.129.82.85 --WouldYouKindly 20:20, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :Aye, I was about to post something similar on the talk pages of the admins too. --Tethran 20:22, May 25, 2010 (UTC) And one more: http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/24.199.4.22 Plus a ton of spam pages that need deleting: Buttermaker89, Big Black, Rick Astley, and J0HN MCLANE‎‎--WouldYouKindly 20:24, May 25, 2010 (UTC) And another spam page Hairy Foot--WouldYouKindly 20:31, May 25, 2010 (UTC) And another two: http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/98.214.111.64 http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/84.112.176.207 Greater Internet F**kwad theory in full force today.--WouldYouKindly 20:38, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Ausir got 'em, but I won't complain if you feel like extending their blocks :P--WouldYouKindly 21:06, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Haha, I saw.--WouldYouKindly 22:07, May 25, 2010 (UTC) RE: Admin Rights That certainly would help, and I doubt anyone would object since you know me from the COD Wiki.--WouldYouKindly 22:12, May 25, 2010 (UTC) However, if you want to do a vote or something first, I'd be fine with it.--WouldYouKindly 22:13, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :By the way, if you're considering adding more admins, KristofferAG is an experienced admin from The Vault. Ausir(talk) 22:14, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good.--WouldYouKindly 22:18, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Admins Hey there Tnt, I made quite a list and me and ausir added some *potential* admins, while i think 2 of them should definitly be in. Admin Kryten from rdn and Ccccbermanpedia or something, check the thread for links. Me iz lazy. Admin Kryten wanted to help out as he told me few days ago, and the cccc guy is an admin/crat on one of my favorite wiki's, the Zeldapedia (gotta love those zelda games) Cheers! WugHD2.0(talk) 22:42, May 25, 2010 (UTC)